Circuit boards usually include electromagnetic shielding layers made of conductive or magnetic materials for blocking electromagnetic signals. One electromagnetic shielding layer may include an adhesive layer, a copper layer, and a solder mask layer. However, it is hard to electrically connect the copper layer to the solder mask layer using a chemical plating or electroplating process, and the copper layer connected thereto is easily peelable.